


Crash and Burn

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cheating, Jim In Self-Destruct Mode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Pike's relationship is tested over five ficlets (based on song titles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crash and Burn  
> Pairings: Jim/Pike and Jim/Bones  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: Jim and Pike's relationship is tested over five ficlets (based on song titles).  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

**Hold On Tight-ELO**  
Jim’s experienced enough unhappiness in his life to know that when something this good comes along you should grab on with both hands. Sure Pike is his superior but he wants this, was never forced and even though it’s a little bit twisted to have bonded over George Kirk what they have now is great. He tests Pike, flirting or trying to push him away but Pike never lets him go and for that Jim is grateful.

 **Lost-Michael Bublé**  
He’s here, got the best ship in the fleet but he misses his lover and worries about his recovery. Regular communications between the old captain and the new one don’t raise any suspicions but it’s not enough to see him on screen. Saying goodbye is always hard and it’s one of those nights that he messes up. He drowns his sorrows, kisses his best friend and fucks him. He’s gone and screwed up the two most important relationships he has and he hates himself for it.

 **White Wedding-Billy Idol**  
It should be a privilege to perform the ceremony for Sulu and Chekov’s wedding. He’s happy for them, genuinely happy and gives a speech about how good they are for each other. He slips away from the party early before Bones can try and talk to him again. He’s got two unanswered personal communications from Pike but doesn’t reply to them. This could have been them or perhaps not. They’re both a little jaded for such a romantic display but they made each other happy. He’ll have to confess, can’t take the guilt eating away at him.

 **Take It To The Limit-The Eagles**  
The bartender refuses to serve him, “think you’ve reached your limit, buddy.”

Jim gets angry and lashes out. The bartender is sober and comes out of the altercation much better. Jim however has a broken nose. He’s quiet as a medic treats him. Can’t help thinking this is how he’d first seen Pike, after a bar brawl and feels ashamed that he’s defaulted to this destructive behaviour. He represents Starfleet now, can’t be getting in fights but he’d needed the escape tonight. He sent his confessional communication two days ago and still hasn’t heard anything.

 **White Lines (Don’t Do It)-Grandmaster Flash**  
Bones is ready with a lecture. “Don’t know what’s going on with you but you can’t go drinking yourself into a stupor. I actually give a damn about you even if you don’t”

“I do, Bones, I want to be better. I do care, I’m captain now,” he says, voice slurred. “Have to set a good example.”

"Don’t care about being an example. I care about you getting hurt. We didn’t even know where you’d gone.”

He looks at Bones and sees the concern behind the anger. Wants to kiss him again. Part of his brain is saying don’t do it but he’s never been good at doing the right thing.


End file.
